This invention relates to compositions in the form of liquids, sprays, gels, and pastes, which remove dried-on and cooked-on food and other difficult-to-remove soils from kitchen utensils, flatware, dishes, glassware, cookware, bakeware, cooking surfaces, and surrounding areas in a convenient, easy, timely, and mild manner.
Of the difficult-to-remove soils, the most severe is the baked and/or burned-on (especially when reheated and/or allowed to build up over time). Soil categories include grease, meat (including skin), dairy, fruit pie filling, carbohydrate, and starch. Soiled substrate categories include aluminum, iron, stainless steel, enamel, Corningware, Pyrex, and other glass cookware.
Current light duty liquid detergents are dramatically deficient in these areas. The consumer has to soak soiled items for long periods of time in these solutions, and then use harsh cleaning methods (scouring with steel wool or scouring cleanser) to remove the remaining soil.
To speed up the process and increase efficacy of cleaning these soils, the consumer will resort to heat, scraping, and harsh chemicals (e.g. caustic oven cleaners).
Deficiencies in these cleaning methods include time consumption for soaking and scouring, physical effort required for scouring and scraping, irritation to hands from harsh cleaning chemicals and methods, damage to objects from harsh chemicals and methods, unpleasant fumes and odors, and danger from heated solutions. Though non-caustic cleaners are listed in the literature, none are directed to the cleaning compositions of the present invention.